Sunrise Into Eternity
by Sweet A.K
Summary: Not your typical Marysue, girl falls into Middle Earth. A tragic event in a young New Mexico girl’s life triggers a series of events, which leads to her fall into MiddleEarth. With no idea how to get back, she must learn to live among the race of Elves.
1. Tragedy

Hi y'all! Beyond the Horizon should be updated within a week! But the Easter bunny left off one of his offspring, well two actually, one was the Killer White Rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but the other one was a plot bunny. It's so cute, and would just hop around the room and look at me so sweetly, that I couldn't just ignore it… that and its brother TKWR would have attacked me if I made the plot bunny cry. So, here's the new story, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own it all!!! Muhahahahahahaha 

Lawyer: *Pokes with a stick* Ehm.

*Glares while rubbing backside* I do.

Lawyer: *Pokes rapidly*

All right, all right, I own nothing, but Ringareona, her Dad, Manu, Todd, and Julie. The rest belong to Professor J.R.R. Tolkien.

_Title:_ Sunrise into Eternity

_Rating: _PG, at least for now.__

_Summer:_ Not your typical Mary-sue, girl falls into Middle Earth. A tragic event in a young New Mexico girl's life triggers a series of events, which leads to her fall into Middle-Earth. With no idea how to get back, she must learn to live among the race of Elves. She finds out it's not all it's cracked up to be. But with a little help, she might just make it after all.

@------------------------------------

She had a happy life, a loving mother, a funny outgoing older brother, a father that loved her with all of his heart and she him, and her best friend, a wolf hybrid named Manu* or Spirit. She was obsessed with all things pertaining to older times when chivalry could be found around every corner, so it came as no surprise she was infatuate with J.R.R. Tolkiens 'The Lord of the Rings'. She fell in love with the race of elves, and would have given anything to meet a being as beautiful and graceful as the setting sun on the mesas of her home in New Mexico. Which she was currently watching from her favorite old oak tree in the yard of the old dude ranch her family owned. She loved the peace and serenity that nature provided, it was something her father had installed in her when she was younger, that, and her love of reading.

Her father was obsessed with 'The Lord of the Rings', he had even taught himself Elvish when he was younger, then proceed to teach his only daughter. They would have conversations in Elvish in public when they didn't want anyone to know what was being said. That's how he met Julie, she was standing in line behind him and his daughter when they were talking in Elvish, and then she proceeded to talk to them in the same language. He had fallen in love with her, and she him. They were married and she adopted his girl and he her older son. They had lived a long and happy life, until one day.

"Ringareona*!" The tall man with black hair called to the 20-year-old.

Ringareona sighed, she hated her name, she was teased at school for it constantly and it hadn't let up much once she started college either. But with a father like hers what was she to do? "What's up?" She called back.

"Want to come with me to the store?"

"Awwww, do I have to? I just got to the best part," she whined holding up her book to prove her point. 

"That's, what, the four-hundredth time you've read 'Fellowship of the Ring'?" He laughed.

"Yeah well I still have a way to go before I am able to recite every book word for word, unlike some people who will remain anonymous." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Reona, I get it, no you don't have to go." He said using her nickname and putting his hands up in mock surrender, then grabbed the girl off the branch, spun her around, and gave her a huge hug. "Be back in a bit tinu*." He dropped the girl flat on her butt, and then ran when she gave chase. Laughing he jumped into the truck and closed the door.

"Hasta Luego*!" The girl called out as her father drove off in a cloud of dust; he shot out his hand and waved.

Hours later the sun began to set, and Reona's father still hadn't come back. Her, Julie, and her step brother Todd were getting worried, then they heard a car drive up, and Reona ran to the door, eager to greet her father, but it wasn't her father she met at the door.

"Officer Sanchez." She greeted as Julie and Todd came up behind her. "What can we do for you tonight?"

"I'm sorry Reona, I'm so sorry." Officer Sanchez, a long time family friend said, tears pulling at his pale blue eyes. 

"Wha… what's wrong? What is it?" She said with a hint of panic in her voice. "Where's dad? Where's my dad? It… It isn't him is it? Please, please don't let it be him! God, please don't let it be him!" She said on the brink of hysterics.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The man began to break down. Julie screamed, a blood curdling scream as she leaned against Todd for support. Reona stared at Sanchez, her face pale and her eyes blank. Ricardo Sanchez put his hand on Reona's should, but she pushed it off, and bolted, her ever faithful Manu* in close pursuit. She ran, long and hard, not even glancing back when they called out to her. She ran like there were wild coyotes nipping at her heels. How long she ran, she was not sure but when she stopped, the sky was an inky shade of dark blue and she had made it to the base of the mesa. She climbed until she reached the flat surface, careful not to stick her hand in Rattler hole. Manu preferring to take the trail arrived shortly afterward. She sat on a rock, knees to her chest and stared off into the vast 'Land of Enchantment'*, tears silently leaking from her dark brown eyes. 

Sensing his owner's distress, Manu nuzzled her shoulder, and then laid down beside her, nearly on top of her, to show her he was there for her, and always would be. It was well past dawn when Reona finally regained her senses. She knew she should had to wait until she was fully alert to try and make her way back to the ranch, it was early morning, and the Rattle snakes would be out in full force before the air turned from warm to the scorching hot heat New Mexico summers were famous for.  Maybe if she hadn't been so stressed, she might have heard the gentle, "sktishhhhh" of the tiny rattle, maybe even have seen the small diamond shaped head staring out from under the rock… but she didn't. With lightning quick reflexes the baby rattled struck out and sunk his dripping, venom filled fangs into her hand as she gripped the rock. Reona cried out as she landed on her back some twenty feet down from where she had been only seconds ago. The last thing she heard was Manu's frantic barking before all faded into darkness.

@------------------------

Manu*- Elvish for spirit.

Ringareona*- Elvish meaning December Gift. Ringare- December ona-Girft Elvish

tinu*- Daughter

Hasta Luego*- Spanish for 'see you later'

New Mexico is known as the 'Land Of Enchantment'*.

Well I guess you could call that chapter one. ^_^ I hope you like it! Next chapter up soon!

Amanda *aka Sweet A.K*


	2. Sweet Eru!

Happy Easter!!

Okay second chapter! And special guest for the disclaimer, ladies and gentlemen, Glorfindel!

Glorfindel: …

*Crickets chirp*

Amanda: *Pokes with stick*

Glorfindel: *sighs* She owns nothing… *Gets poked again* Except for everything she does. There, happy?

Amanda: -_- Close enough. 

@-------------------------------------

Reona woke up on patch of green grass beside a beautiful pond; no it was more like a lagoon. She sat up slowly and was immediately assaulted with pain all along her back and in her right hand. She slowly brought her hand to her face and saw two tiny puncture marks in her hand. Then it all came back to her, Officer Sanchez, her dad's death, being bitten by a rattler, falling from the Mesa. She wanted to cry, and would have if she hadn't suddenly felt a warm, calming presence fill her to her very soul.

"Why do you cry young one?" A sweet soothing male voice asked her.

"Where am I?" Reona asked still staring at her hand.

"You are in the realm of the Valar, Ringareona."

"How do you know my name?"

"How rude of me… I am Eru Iluvatar, the father of the Valar… Please child, look at me." He said as he crouched down and gently lifted Reona's chin so she was forces to look at him, but still her gaze was focused at a far away point behind him.

"Did… Did I die?" She asked shakily. A hint of Sorrow graced his gentle face, and he smiled sadly.

"I am afraid you did, young one." She finally refocused her eyes, and look at the man before her. He looked young, but emitted a great power that one could only gain from being around a very long time. His blue eyes were kind and held much wisdom behind them, he face was flawless, and his high cheekbones curved gently, his dark hair flowed out behind him in the gentle wind, even crouching like he was, she could tell he was extremely tall. "But you died long before your spirit was destined to leave your body and be at peace. That is why I am giving you a choice."

"A choice? What choice?"

"You can either be at rest, of live once again."

"I can live again? How?" She asked confused.

"I am Eru, I can give you life once again. But it will not be as it once was. It will be in a completely different world. You will not be a human as you once were, for it is not in my power to return a human from death."

"So what will I be like an anteater or something?" She asked, sarcastically. The god smiled.

"No… you will be one of the graced." At her puzzled look he chuckled, a deep rumble that emitted happiness so great that Reona couldn't help but smile. He then elaborated, "You will be an elf."

"A what?!" She exclaimed. "This must be a dream… I mean elves aren't real, neither are the Valar for that matter. I know, I'm lying on the desert floor… This is just a hallucination caused by the snake venom and reading 'The Lord of the Rings' one too many times." She said, trying to convince herself.  She babbled on until a delicate but strong hand covered her mouth.

"Hush child, you are not hallucinating, this is real. I am sorry." Reona looked into his eyes, and knew he wasn't lying. Crocodile tears slid down her eyes partly from fear, and partly from sadness. Eru pulled the girl into a hug, he whispered into her ear, kissed her temple, and smoothed her hair. It reminded her of how her father comforted her when she was small, this made her cry even harder and she wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort. After a while she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

"I got your… uh, tunic wet, I'm sorry." She said shyly, if he was who he said he was, then she just made a fool of herself in front of the All Knowing Eru. Great first impression.

"Not to worry young one," he smiled, and then waved his hand across the wet spot, it turned dry instantly. "And you did not make a fool of yourself, I would imagine any person would react the same in your position."  She looked at him incredulously.

"How did you…?" He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. "Oh right, God of gods, duh."

"Duh?" He asked amused.

"Uh… it means like… um." How was she supposed to explain what 'duh' meant to Eru?  It was like trying to describe what chocolate tasted like to a person without a tongue. "It means, like, I should have known that?"

"Is that a question?" He was greatly amused by Reona trying to explain what 'duh' meant, even though he already knew. He is the All Knowing Eru after all.

"No… It means I should have known… I think… Yeah, that's the best explanation for it… Maybe… yeah, it is." The deep rumbling of Eru's laugh rang out, filling even the darkest corners with light and happiness.

"I shall miss you when you leave. You are amusing in the way you complicate such a simple thing such as explaining what a simple word means." She glared at him, which only resulted in him laughing more. "Long it has been since I last felt so carefree, I thank you for that… But know it is time for you to make a choice." He said seriously.

"But I don't know what to do? How can I possible make that kind of choice?"

He smiled gently at her, and pulled her to him in a tight hug, "Your heart has already made that decision for you young one." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"What do I do now?"

"Live." He said as he stared to sing a hauntingly beautiful song. Reona started to drift off into a comfortable sleep. "Quel Kaima, Beleger, lissenen ar' maska' la laith tenna' lye omentuva." He whispered gentle a she let the sweet darkness consume her once again.

@----------------------------------

'Quel Kaima, Beleger, lissenen ar' maska' la laith tenna' lye omentuva.'- 'Sleep well, Mighty one, sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.'

So the second chapter! I hope y'all are enjoying this! Next chapter should have some recognizable people… Or should I say Elves. 

Glorfindel: did you just say y'all?

Shut-up, my grandpa's from Oklahoma, I have an excuse for say worlds like that.

Glorfindel: *snort*

O_o Did the great Glorfindel just snort?

Glorfindel: No.

Eru: *pops out of nowhere* I believe you did.

Glorfindel: I did not. *Stamps foot childishly*

Eru: Yes, yes you did.

See even the all-knowing Eru said you did. So you did.

Glorfindel: *pouts*

Eru: Read and Review!

Yeah! And no flame, or I'll send Eru after you. Right?

Eru: Right.

Constructive criticism is always a plus though!

Later Dayz,

Amanda


	3. Pests, Clovers, and Elleths Oh My!

Here's the next chapter. I don't know if y'all are reading this, because I haven't had many reviews. But I'll continue this story no matter what, but reviews always help boost a writer's confidence! But I just go by what one of the best authors in the world says. He says, don't just write stories for your readers' entertainment, but also for yours. Steven King said something along those lines, and I think he's right. If you don't enjoy writing what you're writing then there is really no point in writing it. But I'm enjoying creating this story and taking the characters into different direction. So for all you out there who think this is a Mary-sue, yeah it probably is I admitted it freely in the beginning summary. I said it was not a typical Mary-sue because my character isn't perfect. She has her faults, as do all of us. And things people categorize, as 'Mary-sue qualities' are, more often then not, things that are normal in real life. True there aren't many people in the world that can speak elvish fluently, but there are some out there I'm sure. And it's not entirely impossible that they are so obsessed that they decide to name their children an Elvish name, and teach their child Elvish, I am of course talking about the older group of people, those around when Professor Tolkien's books first hit the shelves, and from what I've heard about it, flew off of them. He himself is guilty of writing what a lot of people call 'Mary-sues', or the less known 'Gary-stews'. I mean just look at the Elves, creatures that are almost perfect, but still have their flaws. Most people who write these so called 'Mary-sues' are just copying his way of what elves are. And Eòwyn herself is a Mary-sue, she went against her Uncle's wish, and traveled with the Rohirrium and survived to tell about it, and not only that, she defeated the undefeatable Witch-King. I know not many would share my opinions on my 'Mary/Gary-Sue/Stew' theory, but I thought I would put it up here so maybe those who criticize and say that all people are writing now is 'Mary-sues' would not only look at fan fiction writers, but writers in general. The point is the world loves stories where the most unexpected person stands tall and succeeds where others cannot. And I admit, there are some stories out there where the character is impossibly perfect, but the author likes writing it, and there are people who like reading it. So, if you don't like it, don't tell the author it's not good, or should just stop writing because it's stupid, just don't say anything. It's not like you are forced to read it. So just don't. But don't bring down the author's self-esteem just because you are in a bad mood. Besides, this character will have many personal flaws in the upcoming chapters.

Glorfindel: *raises eyebrows* Good theory… Feel better now?

Amanda: Much, thank you.

Glorfindel: So now that you are done yakking the readers' ears off, you going to get to the actual chapter?

Amanda: okay, but will you do the disclaimer for me? *smiles sweetly* 

Glorfindel: Okay, but just this once.

Amanda: Yay! *Glomps*

Glorfindel: OOF! *Get glomped* Amanda doesn't own any of the characters recognizable from the book. We are the creations of the brilliant mind of JRR Tolkien. She does however own all characters unrecognizable, also known as OCs. 

Amanda: Thank you, my little Elf Lord.

Glorfindel: *sigh* *pats Amanda's head* You're welcome my little edan.

Amanda: O.O Did you just call me YOUR little edan?

Glorfindel: Um… no.

Amanda: You did you did! *Squeezes tighter* you love me. You really love me!

Glorfindel: Sweet Eru, why me?"

Eru: *Pops out of nowhere (They do that you know *nods head*)* Because, I have a wicked sense of humor. *Disappears with loud pop*

Glorfindel: *Sigh* On with chapter 3. *Tries to pry Amanda off*

"." Speaking in elvish

*.* Speaking in common

[.] Speaking in English

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All Glorfindel want was a nice peaceful walk in the woods, but the pesky twosome, also known as Elrond's spawn, decided it would be fun to tag along. 'It must be 'Bug Glorfindel Day' on their calendar.' The twice-born Belrog slayer thought with a wry smile. 'They're just like their father.'

"Glorfy?" Elladan asked in a singsong voice, using the nickname the twins used when they were younger and had trouble pronouncing his name.

"I'm going to regret this, I know, but… what?"

Elrohir's smile grew wider; "I knew I always liked you for a reason."

Elladen opened his mouth, about to say something either extremely annoying or embarrassing, when there was a soft moan. 

"Shh." Glorfindel said, reflexively grabbing the hilt of his sword. He scanned the area around himself, the saw a patch of green with white clover flowers, which was in its self, unusual as it was fall. But even more was the body that was on top of the clover patch. 

"Elrohir, scout around and see if there's anyone… or thing else." Glorfindel ordered. Elrohir nodded his head once, and then went off, silently as the grave. Elladen took out his bow, and followed the older elf to the patch of clover. 

"What is it?" Elledan asked.

"It's a female." Glorfindel said, rushing to the fallen woman's side.

"Is she alive?" Elladen asked.

"Barely." Glorfindel said, looking for wounds on the dark haired girl. He brushed her hair back, and saw something that surprised him. "She's an elf." Elladen moved to the other side and helped check her. "There's a bite an her hand." Glorfindel stated. "It looks to be from a serpent."

"Quickly, we must get her to father" Elladen said as his twin made his way back over to them.

"There was… Sweet Eru! A woman? She looks so pale. Is she alive?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Barely, we must take her to father." Elladen replied as Glorfindel took off his cloak and placed it over the woman.

"Were there any others?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. None that I could see." Elladen replied. Glorfindel went to pick-up the elleth when he heard a low, menacing growl. He looked up to find a pure white wolf baring it teeth in an aggression at the golden haired elf. The woman stirred slightly.

[Manu.] She said. [Manu, leave them be.] It was quiet, barely a whisper.

"Spirit? Does she think you are a spirit?" Elrohir asked. That question was answered when the wolf forego his aggressive stance, and whined softly, licking the girls hand in what appeared to Glorfindel, a way of comfort.

"I guess that answers your question, brother." Elladen said. Glorfindel lifted the woman into his arms, the wolf looked on in what could be described as concern and fear. The turned and headed back to Rivendell, the wolf following. 

"See if she ahs any belongings." He said. The twins turned around to look thought the clover patch.

"Glorfindel, look!" Elladen said. He turned just in time to see the clover the elleth had been in wilt and die right before his eyes. He turned, amazed to the unconscious girl in his arms. 'Who are you?' he thought.

"Come, let's get her home." Elrohir said, being the first one to come break out of the stupor. Shaken out of his thoughts, the older elf complied and set off once again, back to the House of Elrond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amanda: *still holding onto Glorfindel* There's chapter 3! Did you like it?

Glorfindel: Will you let go of me now?

Amanda: But, but, you said I was you Edan. Did you not mean it? *Starts to tear up*

Glorfindel: Yes, yes, I meant it. But you're squeezing me too tight.

Amanda: I'll let go if I get a review.

Glorfindel: You heard her. Review! For my sake!

Amanda: Oh and if you want to be e-mailed when this story is updated, but it in a review along with your e-mail address! 

Amanda

Innocent eleven chick: Thanks so much! I'm glad you think this story rock! Here's the next chapter!

Athena Diagon Cat: See above theory.

Mia: Thanks for your review! All of your questions will be answered in chapters to come!


	4. Waking Up

Amanda: *Still holding onto Glorfindel* Okay, last chapter was really short, and I'm sorry, but this one is longer. So here it goes

Glorfindel: Are you going to let go of me?

Amanda: Yes. *Lets go*

Glorfindel: I guess I'll do the disclaimer for you. Since you had to let me go.

Amanda: You will! Thank you! I knew there was a reason I loved you!

Glorfindel: *smiles causing Amanda to drool, then promptly faint* Amanda owns no recognizable characters they belong to JRR Tolkien. She does however own the plot and the OCs. *Looks down at Amanda* On with the story. *Nudges with toe*

"." Speaking in Elvish

*. * Speaking in Common

[.] Speaking in English

'.' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sweet oblivion had over-taken Reona. It was welcoming, peaceful, and wonderful. But it was not to last. The sweet voice of Eru flooded her senses.

[Wake up, Young One. Tell Manu everything is fine.] He said, his voice like a melody.

[Don't want to. Too tired.] She thought.

[You must child. If you want to live, you must. Do this, for me, Belegar,] he said sweetly, like a parent trying to convince a child to take their bath. 

[Alright,] she said as the darkness began to disappear, and the light shown through her eyelids. But she couldn't muster up enough strength to pry them open. 

She heard male voices, and then Manu's low, menacing growl. She gathered all the strength she could. [Manu. Manu, leave them be.] It was almost inaudible, but she was sure the super-sensitive ears of the wolf would catch it. All of her strength now gone, she let the sweet darkness over take her again.

[You did well Belegar.] Eru's voice said just before all once again went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness began to fade and light shown through. Reona felt her senses coming back to her. She was lying on something soft and squishy, and something warm was covering her. 'Where am I?' she questioned herself. Slowly she pried her sleep logged eyes open, only to quickly close them again due to the harsh sunlight that assaulted her dilated pupils. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light and her vision to clear. Once she could see properly, she gasped. She was in a huge bed that was covered in white sheets and a down comforter. Tilting her head up, she gazed at the headboard. It had an intricate design of a beautiful tree with an Elven maiden that had her arms spread wide as if welcoming Reona to rest her weary head, silently telling her that she would be safe here… where ever here was. It reached halfway up to the ceiling, with the branches of the tree extending to either side of the bed. 

Slowly, Reona sat-up trying to keep from getting a head rush. She felt added weight to her hand and looked down to find a bandage where the snakebite had been. She haphazardly swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, only to come crashing back down, barely catching the side of the bed as she did. Regaining her senses she pushed herself up and used her the bed as a support as she made her way through the room. Her legs were weak and wobbly do to the side effects of the neurotoxin injected into her by the Western Diamondback.

She grabbed a robe that was laid out on the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself. Using various furnishings that were tactfully scattered around the room to support herself, she began to look around. But, out of all the furniture that was in the room, the thing that caught her attention the most was the wardrobe closet that reached from floor to ceiling, it had a carving of another Elven woman on it, her hands were clasped in front of her, and her fingers intertwined to hold the closet doors closed*. She had a kind, smiling face that seeped comfort and welcome. Opening it she saw a place for dresses and shirts to be hung up. Below that was a shelf for shoes or books or whatnot, below the shelf was a spot with an elvish design carved on it. She traced the carvings with her finger and, to her surprise, it opened up to a secret shelf covered in what looked like blue velvet. Under the secret shelf were three draws for storing leggings, undergarments, and whatever else the owner would want to store. Along the sides of the doors were places to hold sword, bows, arrows, and various other weapons with pegs to hold the quiver, sheaves and belts. The entire thing was made of wood and looked to be hand carved; in short it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Closing the doors, she headed out to the balcony, which was separated from the rest of the room by linen curtains that you could see through, and three pillars that had wild Ivy growing up them. The balcony itself came out into a semi-circle and the railing that went up about four feet was also covered in the Ivy. She felt like she was in the Shakespeare's story 'Romeo and Juliet' and had a sudden urge to go, "Ah me!" Looking out over the balcony her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful! The trees grew tall and wondrous, they were colored red, orange, and gold, indicating that it was fall. There was a town built that stood glistening in the evening sunlight, which made the lighter buildings glow red-orange. Running through the town was a river that that was so clear, that even from far away, she could see the river rocks in the shallower places. Following the river upstream she saw a most magnificent waterfall that reflected the colors of the sunset giving off the feeling of a second, smaller sunset. One thought went through her mind… 'Heaven'. 

So if this was heaven, then that must mean her heart picked death. What other place could possibly be this beautiful? But wait… wouldn't she be perfect in heaven? If she really were in heave, she wouldn't be weak like she was… right? So that must mean…

She made her way as quickly as she could back into the room, and over to a vanity table she had seen earlier. Sitting herself down she pulled her hair back and looked into the mirror. Her ears now had a delicate point to them, her hair was still the same, a mixture of black, dark brown, red, and gold, cut to the upper part of her back, her eyes were still the dark color she left earth with. Her skin was the same tanned color from, not only working outside, but from her Native American heritage she received from her mother, but it was smoother, and all the scars, and freckles, and moles and birthmarks were now gone. And, wait… was she taller? She stood up, and then looked down. The grounded seemed further away then usual. Yep, she was taller. She sat back down for a while, just looking at her own reflection, dumbfounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And you say the clovers just wilted and died before your eye?" Elrond question Glorfindel, Elladen, and Elrohir for what seemed the millionth time.

"Yes. I know it sounds strange father, but that is what happened." Elrohir replied.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel in silent question. "The do not lie my friend. I was there as well, and I also saw it." The older elf replied. Elrond sighed.

"You do believe us, do you not father?" Elladen asked.

"Of course I believe you my son. Why would all three of you have cause to make up a story such as this? No, it was never of question of believing you. It's just…" Elrond got up from his chair and looked out over his city. He stood on the balcony for a while deep in thought, before turning around to address the three elves once again. "That strange mark I found on her while I was healing her, do you remember that?" The three elves nodded. "Well I went through nearly ever book and scroll in my library looking for some clue as to what it meant…"

"Did you find anything father?" Elrohir asked. 

"I did…" He paused while he sat down across from the trio. "It was in an old text at the very back of a most unused part of the library… It is the mark of Eru. It's a mark one only gets when they speak to him. Person to person, or as it may be, god to person."

"The mark of Eru? Father, are you sure?" Elladen voiced the question that was on all three of their minds.

"Of course. I am positive. Here," he handed them an old book that still had dust coating the top of the pages. "It is in the shape of…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'…A Celtic knot?' Reona thought as she fingered the burn on her shoulder just below the collarbone. She stared at it a bit before pulling her nightgown and robe back up over her shoulder. She slowly rose to her feet, using the vanity top for support, then made her way back to the balcony, her body running on autopilot due to the malfunction in her brain. It was working on overload, and then just zapped. Reona wouldn't have been surprised it there was little wisps of smoke coming out of her ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What should we do now?" Elladen asked.

"I know not." The Lord of Rivendell sighed. They sat in silence, pondering what would be the best course of action when there was a soft scratching at the door followed by a soft whining. Glorfindel walked over and opened the door. It was that wolf that had followed them all the way back here, and then never left the elleth's door. The white wolf pawed at the ground, whined, and then turned to the direction of woman's room.

"I think the girl may be awake." He said turning back to the three dark haired elves and earning a bark of agreement from the *draug.

"Let us go and see." Elrond said as he and his two sons got up and started to leave. By the time they were at the door, Glorfindel was already halfway there having been pulled along by his sleeve that was currently residing in the wolf's mouth. He finally reached the door to the girl's room where the wolf dropped his sleeve and pawed at the door. The Golden Haired elf opened it then crossed the sitting room to the door that led into the bedroom. Manu pawed the door and then turned his golden eyes to the elf-lord, giving him the puppy-dog look.

"No. You must still stay here." He commanded. The wolf's response was an indignant "wuf". "You do not want to infect her with something that might be crawling in that dirty fur of yours, do you?" The wolf gave Glorfindel an "I-am-not-dirty" look. "Tongue baths do not count." He glared at the wolf, just to have the wolf glare back. Then Manu finally gave up and plopped himself down on the rug by the fire. "Don't pout, that won't get you anywhere… Eru, I'm having an argument with a mangy beast." He said rolling his eyes. 

Reona was staring intently at the first star in the now darkening sky. She did not hear the door opening, nor did she hear anyone entering the room.

"Beautiful view is it not?" She jumped at the sound of the voice, spinning around as she did so. The action was too much for her poor legs to handle, so they gave out on her.

Glorfindel jumped forward and caught the elleth just before she hit the ground. "You should not be up yet, My Lady." He said as he helped her to her feet. "You took quite a beating from that venom." The girl raised her eyes to him in shock. They were not the color Glorfindel expected, they were a deep brown, almost black, with red and gold scattered throughout them and edged with a deep black line. Most unusual color for an elf, or anyone he has ever met for that matter.

[Really?] She asked, breaking him out of his… musings. 

"What?" He asked confused, he had never heard that language before. 

"Really?" She asked using Elvish instead of English this time.

"Yes, I'm surprised you can even stand right now, let alone walk."

"It's not easy." She said, her voice sounding tired.

"Come, My Lady. Let us get you back into bed." He said as he walked her back into the room.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked, turning her eyes to his deep sky blue ones.

"Very, your muscles kept twitching, you had a high fever, and you were having trouble breathing. We were worried you wouldn't make it." Her eyes widened. It wasn't the first time she had been bitten by a snake, but she had never had that kind of reaction before.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A fortnight." He replied. He looked at the girl who seemed to be digesting all that he had just told her. "Come, we are almost there." Glorfindel led her back over to the bed where she sat down heavily. The three other elves picked this moment to finally make their arrival.

"Glorfindel, you did not have her out of bed did you?" The oldest of three asked, eyebrow raised.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up by my self." Reona said, standing up quickly to prove her point, then abruptly started to fall. All elves made as if to catch the elleth before she hit the ground, but Glorfindel was still closest, so he caught her before she hit the ground. 

Glorfindel's lips twitched, "Let us not make this a habit, hmm." Glorfindel whispered in her ear so only she could hear. Reona, for once, was glad she had darker skin than most; it allowed the red that began to creep up into her cheeks to go nearly unnoticeable.

The oldest of the three dark-haired elves raised an eyebrow at her. "I said I could stand up my self. Never once did I say I could stay up once I got there." The two younger elves smiled.

"Indeed." The older one said, a small smile threatening to escape, "You did not. But now you must rest if you are to ever heal. Is there anything else wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I can't stand on my own? No."

"Your strength will return to you in time. It may take some work to regain all of it though, and you may never be as you once were. The venom took quite a toll on you." 

"So I've heard." She mumbled. "Stupid snake."

Elrond smiled, "Now, if you are quite done sulking," She gave him a small glared only causing his smile to grow, "please get back into bed and lay down. Your body needs to rest if it is to ever heal, as I have said before… Elrohir."

"Yes father." On of the other two asked, bringing Reona's attention to them for the first time. She looked at the two and thought she was seeing double. She raised her hand to her face and waved it in front of her. 'Nope, still just one' she thought. The action didn't go unnoticed by Glorfindel, and he allowed a small chuckle to escape. She turned to look at him, then turned away embarrassed.

"Go and fetch the tea I made." One of the doubles left, leaving the other one behind. 'Twins' she thought, 'at least I'm not going crazy…yet.' She smiled inwardly. "… will help you sleep."

"Huh? Sorry, didn't quit catch that first part." Glorfindel let out another small laugh, as did the other 'double'.

"I said the tea will help you sleep."

"Oh… thank you…uh…"

"Elrond. Now, back to bed with you." He commanded once again. She sat down and tried to pull her legs back up into bed, but couldn't quite make it. 

"Um… Can I possibly get a little help here?" she asked somewhat sheepishly. The twin snorted and Elrond's lips turned up into a small smile. Glorfindel, ever still the closest, once again came to the elleth's rescue. "Thank you." She said as he picked her legs up and swung them onto the bed. "Stupid rattler." She mumbled.

"What is a 'rattler'?" the twin asked.

"Uh… the snake that bit me?"

"I have never heard of this 'rattler' before." He said, then turned to his father, who shrugged in reply, clearly stating that he hadn't either.

"It's a snake, and it has a rattle on the end of it's tail, and fangs." She said, using her hand to make a rattling motion, then putting her fingers up to her mouth in a way that resembled fangs. Of course, Elrohir chose this moment to reenter the room, and gave her a queer look. She dropped her hand from her mouth and looked at her lap.

"Aì, thank you, Elrohir," Elrond said as he took the cup from his son. "Here, drink this." He handed her the cup. She drowned it in only a few gulps and began to feel drowsy. Three of the four elves slipped out silently as she drifted of into the world of dreams. Elrond, his father mode kicking in, pulled the blankets up to her chin, then smiled at her as he too silently left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*- Think sort of like the wardrobe in "Snow White: a Tale Of Terror' the one the stepmother had.

*draug- elvish for wolf.

Amanda: *hands spasm* There, the next chapter.

Glorfindel: *wakes up* It's about damn time. You do relies you started this at eleven and it's now, *looks at watch* 2:16 am.

Amanda: *Hand spasm* *Sarcastically* No really.

Glorfindel: Yes. *Smiles innocently*

Amanda: *Glares*

Glorfindel: Review!

Lady Mirwen: Diola lle! Mellonamin! That was one of the best reviews I have ever received! Sorry about the 'hobbitness' (My word for shortness) of the last chapter, but this should more then make up for it! 

Carmen: Diola lle! You love the story? I'm so glad to hear that! Hmmm… lets go to the magic 8 ball… Glorfindel!

Glorfindel: Yes?

Amanda: My magic 8 ball if you please.

Glorfindel: *gives ball and goes back to eating his late night snack, cocopuffs! *

Amanda: Oh magic 8 Ball; do you see a Glorfindel romance in the future? 

8 Ball: Definitely!

Amanda: Now, do you see a Glorfindel romance in my story? 

Glorfindel: O.o 

Amanda: *cheesy smile*

8Ball: A good chance.

Amanda: There you have it carmen, the All Mighty Magic 8 Ball has made its decision! You really think I have a talent for making this a good Glorfindel/OC romance? Hmm… Give me a second. *Bangs 8 ball on table*

Glorfindel: *Raises eyebrows*

Amanda: Ahem, sorry about that. Lets try this again shall we? Magic 8 Ball… same question.

8 Ball: maybe.

Amanda: *Eye twitch* *Goes Galadriel on it* Is that you FINAL answer?

8 Ball: *gulps* (They can do that you know. O.O) Definitely?

Amanda: *Back to normal* Good answer, there you have it! Ohhh, chocolate with Glorfindel on top. Thanks! You know what that makes me think of? Chocolate covered Glorfindel… Mmmm. *looks at Glorfindel, drooling*

Glorfindel: *Gulps* 

Athena Diagon Cat: That's cool! We all miss things.

Glorfindel: What did she miss?

Amanda: *Shrugs* I dunno.

Glorfindel: *Rolls eyes*

mom: Looky Glorfy! My mummy reviewed! Hi Mum! Say hi to mum Glorfindel!

Glorfindel: -_- *Gets whacked over the head* Ow! Hi Amanda's mum.

Lorien angel: Diola lle! I'm glad you liked it! Everyone should go read Lorien angel's fic… it's good!

Rou Riddle: Um… Okay! I'll update now!

If you want to be on a mailing list that will notify you when this story is updated tell me in a review, and leave me your e-mail!

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva! * Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet *

Amanda

P.S.

**If you wan to see what the mark on Reona's shoulder is, go to my profile!**


	5. Snakes, Twins, and Laughs

Amanda: Nexy chapter, wow! I'm just zipping on through these huh?

Glorfindel: Nexy? When was the last time you had sleep? 

Amanda: About *counts on fingers* *Runs out of fingers and starts to use toes* *Runs out of toes so uses Glorfindel's fingers and toes* *Runs out of fingers and toes* Gah! I'm out of fingers and toes! I can't finish calculating now! *Bangs head on desk*

Glorfindel: O_o I think its beddy bye time. *picks Amanda's head up off the table*

Amanda: No! *grabs table* Writer's block alleviated! Must write before comes back!

Glorfindel *Pats Amanda's head* There, there, I'm sure it will still be gone when you awaken again.

Amanda: No *jumps on desk and growls* No! *Tries to bite Glorfindel*

Glorfindel: Hey! Not biting! *Smacks nose with news paper*

Amanda: *cries* That hurt. *sob*

Glorfindel: *Pulls into hug* There, there, I'm sorry, but it had to be done.

Amanda: *Cries into shirt* But, but *sniffle* it hurt my poor widdle nosy.

Glorfindel: *kisses tip of nose* All better?

Amanda: *Smiles* yes. *Falls asleep in Glorfindel's arms, head on his chest*

Glorfindel: *sigh* *Rocks back and forth* She owns no recognizable characters they belong to JRR Tolkien. She does own the plot and any OC's that may appear.

Amanda: *Snores softly* 

Glorfindel: One with the story! *sings softly in elvish*

Amanda: *Smiles in sleep*

"." Speaking in Elvish

. * Speaking in Common

[.] Speaking in English

'.' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reona awoke the next morning, back at her bed at the dude ranch. It had all been a dream. Part of her was grateful, but part of her somewhere deep in her heart felt something was lacking. Shrugging it off she got out of her bed and stretched. She walked over to her plain-Jane dresser, suddenly missing the intricately designed wardrobe. She dressed in her normal clothes consisting of wrangler jeans; a button-up wrangler sleeveless shirt, her Timberland hiking boots, and her cowboy hat that resembled the one Julie Roberts wore in the move 'Runaway Bride'. Her father insisted she ware this to help give the ranch an authentic cowboy theme. 

She walked out of her room, cabin number one, and into the hot July heat of the New Mexico desert. Her senses were flooded with the scent of sage and piñion. Smiling, she made her way to the main house to help Julie with cooking breakfast for the family, Ranch-hands, and the guests. Potatoes, eggs, bacon, sausage, homemade biscuits, gravy, and tortillas, with fresh homemade salsa on the side as every true New Mexican always had salsa on their eggs.

When they were done with breakfast, Reona and Todd set to cleaning the guests' rooms. Today they were feeling rather mischievous, so they put a headless rattlesnake body into a complaining guests bed. It's body still wiggling, as they do for several hours after the beheading. When done, it was time to for her to give riding lessons and the 'Dangers of the Wilderness' talk to the guest before they heading out on the Rio Grande trail they used in the hotter summer days. 

When she returned, her father called her and Todd over and told them they were going to go round up the cattle that had wondered to far from the rest of the herd. So she grabbed a spare change of clothes and her sleeping roll, and packed them on to her Spanish Mustang named Àguila*. Todd, once again, made fun of how short her horse is compared to his Palomino. Àguila stuck his tongue out at Todd causing Reona laughed. They rode out and set-up camp along the river. Her father cooked on the open fire, and they stayed up talking and stargazing for most of the night before she fell asleep.

Reona awoke the next morning to the flashing lights seeping through her bedroom window's blinds. She ran out and saw the back of Officer Sanchez and called out to him. When he turned she saw his eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he was smiling at her evilly. He moved aside to reveal her father, covered in blood, pieces of skin hanging off of him and a piece of glass sticking out of his eye. He was reaching out for her silently asking for help. She tried to scream and run to him, but her voice wouldn't work and her feet seemed like they were glues to the ground. 

Sanchez turned towards her, his laughter ringing around in her head. She started to cry, huge tears rolling down her cheeks, some from fear, others from sadness. Sanchez's eyes turned into little slits, his forked tongue darted in and out of his mouth. Slowly he morphed into a forty-foot long rattlesnake with huge fangs. She called out to Todd, to Julie, to anyone, but they all gave her looks of pity, then turned their back on her. Reona saw her father, mangled and pieces of white bone showing through in places, still reaching for her. She screamed out his name and tried to grab his hands, but the snake snapped at her, fangs dripping with venom. She screamed for her father again as the snake lunged and pierced her. She stumbled backwards, calling her father's name and reaching out to him. She yelled as everything went black, lights flying by her head every so often, then the snake reappeared, saying something and baring its fangs.

"My lady, my lady! Elloth*, please, awaken!" 

She screamed as it lunged for her.

"Go get someone, quickly!" It yelled.

Who was she supposed to get? It lunged again, piercing her over and over, again and again. Suddenly, the falling sensation stopped, and she landed on a hard sandstone rock. He father came into view, again she reached and called out for him, crocodile tears mixing with dirt and crimson blood. Her father, skin falling off his cheek, sneered. She watched horrified, as he changed into a huge snake, eyes shining. He towered above her, then, with all of his might, came down. Dripping fangs slammed through her head, and pierced her heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reona sat bolt upright with a scream, only to meet resistance in the form of two strong but gentle hands. 

"Shh, shh. No harm shall find you here. All is well. It was a dream, that is all." A voice soothed.

She shivered, her body covered in a sheen of cold sweat, her throat was sore from screaming out loud. Her face was pale and clammy, her chest heaving, and her pulse racing. She turned to the one who was talking, expecting to see the snake again. Instead, she saw the elf from yesterday, the one with golden hair and sky blue eyes. Concern was etched on his face. Was he real?

"Nothing shall hurt you here… Elladen, Elrohir, if he isn't on his way here already, go and get your father. Tell him of what has happened… Go," he ordered the twins as they raced out of the room. Reona looked at him, cheeks wet with tears. She reached out and touched his face afraid he wasn't real. He was. She wanted so badly to throw herself into his arms and cry her heart out, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to a man she just met, let alone a man that she didn't even know the name of. But she didn't have to. He pulled her close and whispered elvish reassurance into her ear. 

Elrond, who had already been on his way, entered the room, sons and wife in toe. "What is wrong Glorfindel? I heard screaming."

"It was a dream…" Glorfindel said, more to the elf girl in his arms then the elf-lord at the door. "It was all a dream." Elrond's wife came over and shooed Glorfindel away, taking his place on the bed by the girl. 

"There, there, dear. It's all over now. You are safe here in Rivendell, nothing bad shall come of you while you are under this roof." She spoke softly. Reona looked up at the woman who had long golden hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to seep love and comfort. 

"Wh-who are you?" Reona asked. 

"I am Celebrìan, lady of this house. Who might you be, child?" 

"Reona." 

"Are you better now, Reona?"

"Yes… I'm very sorry I disturbed you all." She said embarrassed.

"Nonsense, we cannot control our dreams. There is no need to apologize." Celebrìan said in a motherly way. "Now, what has you in such a state?"

"It was just a stupid dream."

"Well, sometimes talking about it helps you feel better."

"Well, I was back home, and I…" she took a deep breath, "I saw my father, and he was, he was all mangled and bloody. Skin was hanging off of his bones, and there was glass in is eye." Tears where rolling down her face at the memory. "Then there was a huge rattlesnake, and it struck me over and over again. And I was falling, and then I landed on my back on a hard stone. Then I saw my father again, and I called out to him, but he turned into a huge snake, and he struck me… and that's when I woke up." She finished, looking anywhere but at the four elves in her room.

"Your father, was… mangled?" Elrond asked.

"Yes… he was in an accident before I came here. I guess I was seeing how I thought he looked afterwards."

"What kind of accident would leave him as you described?" Elladen asked.

"Perhaps," Glorfindel interrupted, "that is something best left for a time when she is less… emotional."

"Yes, I believe that is best." Elrond said, once again taking control. "Let us go." He said pointedly to his sons and Glorfindel.

Once the edhel* men were gone, Lady Celebrìan brought her hands up to Reona's face and wiped her tears away. "Would you like to take a bath? I know it always helps me to sit in a steaming bath when I'm worried, or scared, or mad… That is when Elrond is not around to cuddle up with." She said with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. Reona let out a small chuckle.

"That would be great, Lady Celebrìan… Thank you."

"Its just Celebrìan dear, and I'll get a maid to prepare a bath for you." She smiled at the girl and left.

Reona pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on them. A while later an elf came into the room, she curtsied, and gave Reona a large towel and helped her out of bed and into the washroom. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?" She asked.

"No, thank you." The elleth curtsied and left her to her peace. Reona took the nightgown off and stepped down into the in ground tub. The hot water felt good against her aching muscles, and she relaxed. She stayed in the bath until it began to get cold, then carefully made her way up the steps that had been placed to help the bather get out of the tub. She wrapped the soft towel around herself and made her way back into the bedroom. The maid had left a plane blue dress on her bed, so she changed into that, then went out on to the balcony. She sat down on what appeared to be a large wicker lounge, still shaking from the horrific dream.

Elladen and Elrohir knocked on Reona's bedroom door for the third time. After what happened earlier, they began to panic when no answer came. After knocking on the door again, Elrohir opened the door. He scanned the room, but didn't see the elleth anywhere. He was about to go and tell his father when his brother grabbed his arm and, with a roll of his eyes, pulled him out onto the balcony. There they found her, staring out over the majestic valley they called home.

"My lady." Elrohir said with an elegant bow.

"My, lady." Elladen elbowed his brother out of the way, and gave Reona an over exaggerated bow. She chuckled as Elrohir glared at his brother. "I am Elladen, and this is my brother, Elrohir." He said with flourish.

"We come bearing tidings…" Elrohir started.

"And food!" Elladen finished, receiving and elbow and a glare from his brother.

"Thank you." She said, holding back the giggles that threatened to erupt. She gave a genuine smile for the first time since before the death of her father. 

"Look dear brother! I do believe that smile went all the way to Elloth's eyes!" Elladen said

"I do believe you are right." Elrohir said.

"Elloth?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. We have decided to give it to you as a nickname…" Elladen started.

"… Since we found you in a clover patch…" Elrohir added.

"...That was blooming with clovers…"

"…In the fall, no less…"

"…So we decided to call you…"

"Flower." The both said at the same time, grinning like mad men. She laughed as they ran back into her room and grabbed a small table and two chairs. The placed the table in front of her and the chairs opposite of her.  They then spread out the food they had brought, and sat down. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until the sweet smells of the food hit her nose. Her stomach let out a growl of longing.

"Dig in, Elloth!" Elladen smiled as he served her a plate full of venison, various cooked vegetables, and fresh baked bread. She looked at the brothers with amusement as they started to shovel their food inter their mouth before doing the same herself. "Well brother, I do believe we have found someone who can finally out eat us!" Elladen said after they had all finished.

"Well if you haven't had anything to eat in two weeks you would be hungry too." She replied indigently, but the glint in her eyes gave away the mirth she felt.

Elrohir, eyes sparkling raised his eyebrow and said, "Indeed." In a perfect imitation of his father. Elladen did a stage shudder, and Reona giggled. Elrohir then began imitating his father, mainly of him scolding Elladen and Elrohir. Reona got a distinct feeling that that was something usual for them to hear, and Elladen made exaggerated fearful faces. These two reminded her of Todd and she when they raided the pixy-sticks at the gas station down the road. Suddenly Elladen stopped making the faces, and Reona stopped laughing, not noticing this, Elrohir continued.

"I do not think you father would appreciate the way you depict him to this young lady." An amused voice said from behind Elrohir, making him jump and spin around, losing his balance in the process and falling face first onto the floor. Elladen and Reona burst out laughing, holding their sides and wiping tears from their eyes. Whoever said elves were always graceful was gravely mistaken. "Elrohir jumped up and brushed himself off, then, acting as if nothing happened, greeted a laughing Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfy." He said with a smirk. 

Glorfindel mock scowled at him, "And just what do you two think you are doing in here?"

"We brought Elloth food." Elladen answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahh, then what are you still doing her with… Elloth is it?" He asked raising and eyebrow. Reona thought that that must be a normal action among elves.

"Well, she need cheering up, and who better to do that then us?" Elrohir grinned cheekily.

"Indeed." He said, causing the trio to start laughing again. "Your father is looking for the two of you and he is in a right state… what did you do this time?" He asked with amusement.

"We did nothing!" Elrohir exclaimed. It was almost believable, until Elladen had to add in his two cents. 

"Permanent." He said grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. Glorfindel smirked.

"Well you two better go see him before that vein in his forehead bursts." He said satisfied as the twins winced.

"He's that mad?" Elladen asked.

"Yes." The golden haired elf replied.

Elladen sighed and got up from his chair. "Elloth. Until we meet again," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"If we meet again." Elrohir added, pushing his brother out of the way and kissing the back of her other hand. In an attempt to, in his own words, 'avoid Elladen slobber'. He and his brother made their way out of her room, shouldering each other the entire way.

"Those two are something else." Glorfindel said as he turned to face Reona. "So, Elloth is it?" He asked. She motioned for him to take a seat which he accepted and, for lack of a better word, plopped himself gracefully into the chair that Elladen had recently vacated.

"That is what they call me. My given name is Ringareona." She replied, still grinning.

"December Gift?" he said. "So I take it you were born in December."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked as he laughed at the sarcasm.

"No, not at all." He replied in a sarcastic tone. She smiled, then it got quiet, neither of them spoke for a while, just stared out into the beauty that was… where ever they were. She still hadn't figured that out yet. She thought she knew, but she wanted to be sure.

"Where exactly are we?" There were only two choices, Valinor or…

"Rivendell, my lady."

"That's what I thought." The silence fell upon them again. It wasn't one of those unbearable, awkward silences, more like a comfortable, 'I-shared-the-same-experience-as-you-did' silence.

"Thank you." Reona whispered.

"For what, lady Ringareona?" He turned a questioning glance to her.

"Please, just Reona, and for earlier. When I woke up from…" she trailed off as she trained her eyes onto the horizon.

"If I may ask, what is it that happened to your father?" Her heart started to pound loudly in her ears. Should she make up a story, or tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath she began her tale.

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Àgulia- Spanish for Eagle

*Edhel- Elvish for elf

*Elloth- Elvish for flower

Glorfindel: *Pokes Amanda* Wake up! You need to answer reviews.

Amanda: *groggily* Huh? Oh… is the chapter over already?

Glorfindel: you should know, you wrote it.

Amanda: Right… I didn't like this chapter much… writer's block returned after the dream sequence.

Glorfindel: Maybe you should write it over.

Amanda: But it was so much work!

Glorfindel: Maybe you should ask your reviewer if they want it rewritten or not. 

Amanda: Okay! So do you guys want a better chapter or not? Tell me! Oh, and REVIEW!

**carmen**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I have that ability. I'll just shake the Ball until it gives me the answer I want… that's what I always do! Mmmm… Chocolate covered Glorfindel… *Drools*

**kurleyhawk2**: I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**ringless**: I'm glad you like my writing. Well you see, I think elves are susceptible to poisons, and the venom is a poison, and there for they are susceptible to it. It is just me or did that sentence go around in circles? O_o

**mia**: You've never read a Glory romance? 

Glorfindel: O.O How is that possible? I'm so loveable and sexy?

Amanda: *Whacks Glory* Sorry, he's quite big headed. I'm glad you're starting to love Reona! Well she can't speak common just yet… but that will come later. You're welcome! There are a lot of Native Americans around were I live. I'm one of them! I'm Navajo, Pueblo, on my dad's side, and Irish, German, Dutch, and a bit of Cherokee on my mom's side. Wow, you're really all those? That's so awesome! I agree diversity is fun! I'm glad you love my story!

**Vanima Bliss**: I know I was glad when they put one up! And yes that did make sense. I like the draug too! I've always wanted a dog like that! I think it would be so cool! Okay, here's the update, glad you like my story so far!

**Lady Mirwen**: Mae Govannen! Diola lle! Thank you very much! I was overwhelmed when I read your review!  I have the soul of a first born too! That's okay, when you're that sexy; you are aloud to have a big head every once in a while… I know my Glory does.

Glorfindel: Hey!

Amanda: ^_^ Oh, Belegar means 'Mighty one'. I know! I want one too! It wouldn't fit in my room, but I'd like knock out a wall or something if someone offered it too me. Woooo, no one has ever called me a sharp cookie. *Grins* I like it! I had so much fun writing that scene. I think it gives a glimpse into Glory's personality, I know he does that to my cat. *Points to Glory*

Glorfindel: Merow?

Cat: O.o Merow meow, purrrr.

Glorfindel: merow, mew, mew, meow.

Amanda: o.O Okay… moving on. Don't worry, it will be a while before they relies any attraction to each other. But the sparks will continue to fly… ignorant elves are fun to write! Lol! I like strong willed heroines too! I think there are to many out there who cry at the drop of a hat, while my character is a little weak in the beginning of this story, she grew up in a desert and is very strong and that shows up in the chapters to come. She has justification for crying, considering her father just died, as wells as being unable to get around, I've been doing research on snake bite victims by watching 'Venom ER' on Animal Planet and those things are evil nasty things. *cringes* I know I do things like that in real life, and people tend to walk in on me at the most inopportune times, just like Elrohir. It's funny to see their expressions though! Yeah, I think that would kick in, after all he has three kids and I would think that would make him that much a better healer if he cared for patients as if they were his own kids. You flatterer, you're just trying to get a new chapter out of me… I know it! Lol! But seriously, I thank you for your praise, it makes writing this story that much more fun! I look forward to reading your reviews; they always boost my moral and get me into a good mood, which in turn makes me crank these chapters out faster. So I thank you for that mellonamin!

**Mom**: Look Glory! Mummy reviewed again! She scares me when she uses slang words! *hides behind desk*

Cat:O.O  Merow?

Glorfindel: -_- *waves hand dismissively* Mer mer meow, mer merow.

Amanda: *Grins cheekily* Thanks for the support mom!

**Innocent eleven chick**: Thank you, here's the next update, and the next one should be up in a day or so. Yes this is going to be a Glorfindel romance! I'll read your fic as soon as I have time! I promise!

PuRpLe MoNkEyS!!!!!: I'm glad you thing so! Here's the next chapter! I won't quit! I promise!

Athena Diagon Cat: Yeah, I know! I'm jealous!

Kay: Yes! A Glorfindel romance! I'm glad you thing my chapter was good! Here's more!

k/c: If you point out any mistakes I made, I would gladly fix them. Does real life really have a plot? This story probably will, but I have to establish a few things before I get to it, thought the plot is really Glorfindel and Reona fall in love. I have said in the beginning of chapter three, that this is probably going to be a Mary-Sue, but that it isn't a like most Mary-Sues. I'm glad you like how it's going so far. I hope you keep reading!

Mirokh and Airokh: lol! Yeah, I did that once, people look at you weird! Here's the new chapter! As I said, we should get ff.net and *Hand covers mouth*

Glorfindel: Mustn't say anything that would upset the, now. Never know what they might do to this story.

Amanda: Mrrph… Mrphhrum.

Glorfindel: Sorry. *Removes hand*

Amanda: Thank you. Well you already know what I was going to say anyway. I'm going to be in the next one? Yay! I'll probably put you in this one, I mean, she has to have at least one friend that's a girl, right? 

If you want to be on a mailing list that will notify you when this story is updated tell me in a review, and leave me your e-mail address!

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva!

Amanda

**P.S.**

If you wan to see what the mark on Reona's shoulder is, go to my profile!


	6. Hold On

I'm back! I'm trying to update this story at least every three days, but that depends on how my muses are feeling. Strangely enough, my muses for this chapter were the Muppets, as in Jim Henson ones. I also had a fever when I was writing this, and it somehow wrote itself into the chapter. Tricksy those fevers is, yes precious.

Glorfindel: O.o

Come on, you guys didn't expect me to go through all these with out at least one Gollum reference… did you?

Gollum: *appears out of nowhere* Yes precious, we did. *Strokes hair*

O.o Glory! Help!

Glorfindel: ^_^

Eru: *pops in* *rapts Gollum on head*

Gollum: *lets go*

Glorfindel: *Smiles smugly* *Gets smack on head by Eru* Ow!

Thank you Eru. It's good to know someone cares about me.

Eru: *Smile*

All familiar characters belong to JRR Tolkien. I own the OC's and the plot… small as it is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think we should get Lord Elrond? He might want to be here to hear this too." Reona said.

"That depends on whether or not you think he should hear this." Glorfindel replied.

"I think he should be here." She stated.

"I will go and get him then."

"Thank you." As Glorfindel left, her thoughts went to how she was supposed to tell them about cars, and where she came from. It's not like she could just say, 'A big horseless carriage smashed into my dad'… or could she? That might actually be a good explanation for them. Of course, she would have to find out some way to explain how it is they worked without horses. That could get a little tricky. Maybe they wouldn't ask. Who was she kidding? These are elves after all… Maybe she could just give them a simple explanation. She snorted, 'Oh, yeah,' she thought, 'I'll just say, 'yeah, my dad died, then I got bitten by a snake and fell and died… Oh yeah, then I met Eru, he was nice, then I woke up here! Oh, yeah. That would go over real well. They would probably throw me into the loony bin… do they have loony bins here?' She smiled at the thought of Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir coming in, in white coats and locking her away in a room padded with leaves and lined with leather.

"My Lady?" Lord Elrond's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel… and you are?" She asked the third elf who had come in with the others. He had dark brown hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes.

"This, My Lady, is Lord Erestor, another of my advisers." Elrond said as Erestor bowed with his hand over his heart.

"Yes, he's the boring one." Glorfindel added with a smirk, earning a glare from said elf.

"I hope you do not mind," Elrond said ignoring his advisers, "I believe he should be here as well."

"Why not? The more the merrier!" She replied as she watched the other two elves bickering. "Do they do that often?"

"Every day," Elrond said with a sigh. 

"It keeps us young." Glorfindel replied, breaking from his verbal fight with Erestor for a moment before continuing with it again.

"It may keep them young, but I'm afraid it ages me prematurely." Elrond rubbed his eyes in exasperation, then cleared his throat, gaining the other elves attention. "I believe the Lady has something she wanted to tell us."

"Right, I am most sorry, My Lady." Erestor said.

"I am most sorry," mimicked Glorfindel.

"Children, please." Elrond interrupted before they started bickering again. "I swear to Ilùvatar you two are worst than Elladan and Elrohir." He scolded.

"Sorry." Both offending elves said at the same time, looking as if they were kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Reona's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as the three heads turned towards her.

"What is it you wanted to tells us?" Glorfindel said, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Well, how I got here. It's going to sound strange, and a bit unrealistic, but please, bare with me." She took a deep breath, not that she needed it. It was more of a stalling technique then anything else. "I'm not from this time… or even from this world for that matter." She looked to see the facial expressions of the others, only to find them unreadable, "In my world, things are much different, for one thing, we do not use horses for transportation."

"No horses? Then how do your people get around?" Erestor, ever the scholar, asked.

"We use… How am I to explain this? Um… horseless carriages of sorts. They run on what is called an [engine]. I can't elaborate on it more I'm afraid, I never really understood it myself. But they can get up to speeds that are ten times faster than any horse. This brings me to my next point. I believe that it was one of the twins, though for the life of me I don't know which one, that asked me how my father's body got so mangled." Her throat tightened, her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back and continued. "He was hit by one of those horseless carriages at a high speed. I never actually saw him afterwards, except in my dream."

"So, how is it you ended up her?" Elrond asked.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "When I heard about my father's death, I ran. I ran until I came upon a [mesa]..."

"A [Mesa]?" Glorfindel asked, the word feeling strange on his tongue.

"It's like a hill, but is flat at the top. With me still?" The three elves nodded and, and Erestor motioned for her to continue. "Well, once I reached the [mesa] I started to climb it. Once I got to the top, I basically had a mental breakdown. But that's not the important part. It's going back down that's important. As I was going down, a rattler struck me… Do you know what a rattler is, Lord Erestor?" Hopping she wouldn't have to explain it again for fear of someone walking in on her during the explanation… again.

"Yes, Lord Elrond did explain it to me."

"Okay, good. Well, as I said, I was on my way down, and when it struck me, I let go of the ledge and fell, maybe twenty feet or more and… I died." Glorfindel looked up at her sharply, something in his eyes made her shiver. "This is going to be the strange part… well, strange-er part. When I died, I woke again beneath two trees by a pond. There I met…" Her mouth went dry, her heart raced, and she wanted to run screaming from the room, but, oh yeah, she could barely walk. Damn, that plan was thwarted. Sighing inwardly, she finished, "… I met Eru." She waited to see their reactions, but their faces remained blank. Damn those elves. "He told me I had two choices. Since my life was taken from me before it was supposed to be, I could either live as an elf, or die as the mortal I was. Obviously I choose life. Then I woke up here, and, well, you know the rest." They sat quite for a while. Reona was sure they were going to call in the white coats-er-robes on her.

"Well," Elrond began, "it seems you will be needing to start anew here." Reona let out a breath she was very aware she was holding. He believed her? "You are welcome to reside here in Imladris for as long you would like." Her eyes grew wide. "Fell free to change this room to better suit you tastes. You shall reside in my house for as long as you are here." Reona pinched herself. She had to be dreaming. 'Ow!' Nope, she was wide-awake.

"You mean you believe me?" She asked, in disbelief. Sure she had heard the old saying, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,' but this was too much. "I'm not sure I believe me, and I lived through it… so to speak."

Elrond smiled at the girl, and realized her face was turning a bit red. He reached over and felt her forehead. "Your fever is coming back. The tea must be wearing off. Come, let us get you back to bed."

"Oh good," they gave her a curious look. "I thought my brain was going on overload again." She said as she stood-up. She suddenly felt as if someone hit her in the back of the head with a cast-iron skillet. She stumbled and was caught by Elrond just before she made, what she was sure would be, a spectacular face-plant into the table. Her eyes started to water and her lungs felt like they were constricting. Her head pounded and eyes blurred. Her legs gave out, and she stumbled into Elrond's chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled, the words were muffled by Elrond's robe. "My fault… I think." She looked up at his face. "Did you know there was two of you?"

"You need to lay down." Elrond said as he picked her up.

"Wow, you're strong." Her head lolled back to look at the two concerned looking elves following them.

"She feels as if she has been bathing in the very fires of Mount Doom." Elrond said as he laid her down. "Erestor, please go and fetch my herbs and some boiling water. Glorfindel, a basin of cold water and a cloth." The two elves rushed out of the room. Reona started moaning as her muscles cried out in pain. Elrond held her hand, silently showing her that she was not alone, that he was there with her. Glorfindel was the first to arrive with the cold water from a fountain outside, and a soft piece of cloth. Elrond dipped the rag into the basin, squeezed it out, and dabbed the young girl with it. "Stay awake, young one." He said as her eyes started to close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fire, burning, scorching, heat, consuming her body. She was cold, but at the same time, she was so hot. She heard Elrond say something, but he was so far away. She tried to call out to him, but all she could manage was a moan. Oh God, how she wanted to die. It was torture. Her limbs protested at the heat that had been thrust upon them. She couldn't breath. Oh Lord, she couldn't breath! Her worst fear was suffocation, and now it was happening.

Then cold. Something cold was pressed against her face, dabbing her forehead, and then moving to her neck and down to her upper chest. It felt so good. She cried out when it left, only to return moments later, cooler than before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond took the cloth away, she cried out in protest, "Shh, here." He said softly as he returned to the task of trying to give her at least a bit of relief.

"Will she be okay?" Glorfindel asked.

"I know not. I have never seen such a bad reaction to anything before." He dipped the now hot cloth back into the cold water. "Were in Morgoth is Erestor?!"

"Speak of Sauron and he shall come," Glorfindel said as Erestor rushed into the room.

"Here you are, Elrond," the elf-lord said.

"Thank you, Erestor," he handed the cloth to Glorfindel. "Here, take this. Erestor, help me." Elrond said as he walked over to the table that Glorfindel had just brought in from outside. Erestor sat the herbs out, and he and Elrond began to prepare the tea.

"Hold on, Elloth." Glorfindel said as he rewet the cloth. Finally, someone who knew somewhat of what he went through, and she might not make it through the night. "Just hold on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness, sweet darkness, sweet relief. If she could just reach the sweet, painless, darkness. Almost there, almost. Reach, just a little more.

"Hold on Elloth." A voice echoed. "Just hold on."

That voice, so familiar. Glorfindel? Could it be?

"Please hold on." It is. But why? Why did he want her to hold on?

'You'll never know if you reach the darkness,' a voice said.

'But it's a release. Sweet release. No pain, no fear, if you just reach it.' Another one argued

'But you know how curious you are. Why not hold on and see why he wants you to hold on?' The first voice, which she aptly named 'The voice of Reason', asked.

'A valid point,' a third one added. She then noticed that all the voices belong to one person… her. She was having an argument with herself. Reona would have laughed, if she weren't in so much pain.

'Dammit!' the second voice said, realizing it had lost the battle. If voices could smirk, she was sure voices number one and three would be grinning like idiots.

She suddenly felt a warm liquid fill her mouth.

"Swallow," a male voice commanded. She did, but she had to force her muscled to remember the art of swallowing. She felt tired… so very tired.

"Sleep now, rest. No harm shall come to you, I will be watching over you this night." The soothing voice of Elrond said. 

Wasn't she already asleep? No? Oh, this must be one of those freaky waking dreams. 

Her breathing started to become easier and it evened out. She once again drifted off into the land of dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will keep watch over her tonight…" Elrond began.

"I will take over halfway through," Glorfindel said sternly, cutting Elrond off.

"And I will relieve you in the morning." Erestor added.

"Good. Go and get some sleep." Elrond ordered the other two elves as he reapplied the cold compress. The two Elf-lords slipped quietly out of the room with on last glance at the elleth.

"Hold on." Elrond whispered as he prepared himself for a long, hard, night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond was going into father mode there a bit. Since she was so close to her father, I thought that she would need a father figure in Middle-Earth, so who better than Elrond! It' will start coming out more in later chapters. Just thought I'd let you know.

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I had a bit of writer's block. I hope it was worth the wait, I was actually thinking about leaving it at the first *~*~*~* sign, but I decided you guys deserved more. Well, these updates might be getting closer together, or farther apart. Depends on my writer's block situation. But my mum says if I finish three of my stories, she will but me the complete Monty Python's Flying Circus Collection on DVD. So I'm going to start working on my other stories as well. Okay, now that that's done, Fanfiction has said that chat talk, even in author's notes, is forbidden, so that means that Glorfindel, Eru, and any other guest stars in these note will not be showing up unless that rule is lifted. It sucks, I know, but watta you gonna do? This will be the last AN with them in it, so they'll answer your reviews and then say goodbye.

**Mom:** Thanks for the support!

**Athena Diagon Cat:** I do too. It will be used more often then the original. Okay, I'll leave it be.

**Mia:** Yeah! Go Glory!

Glorfindel: Go where? 

Away.

Glorfindel: -_-

**carmen:**  Yay! Two Glorfindels! I'm so lucky, lots of fun for me! 

Glorfindel: But I thought I was your one and only?

You are… I don't want these *Hides Glorfindels in closet* *whispers*I just keep them for later.

**Elronwen:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so; I've tried my hardest. 

Glorfindel: *Snort*

Eru: *Smacks Glorfindel*

^_^ I'll be sure to e-mail you!

**Jade, The BAD Twin:** Okay, I'll keep it up! I'm on your favorites list? Diola lle!

Glorfindel: Who would put you on their favorites list?

Eru: I would… Want to make something of it eflboy?

Glorfindel: O.o Uhh… no.

I love gods, don't you?

**kcauz: **I'm glad you like it! Yes, I did spell it wrong, but it wasn't on purpose, I'll get that changed ASAP! It's a bit hard, and I miss things every once in a while, I'm the writer and editor, so if you point things out to me, I'll fix 'em. Can't be bothered with betas, to time consuming. ^_^

**Zeriae:** It's nice to meet another HP LOTR Freakazoid! I learned elvish from: 

It's a really great site. If it doesn't show up there, I'll post it on my profile. Yeah, I'm better at it then Math and science too. I like the ANs too, but I can't post them anymore! *Cries*

Glorfindel and Eru: *Comforts*

Okay, I'm better now. *sniff*

**Estriel:** I'm glad you think it cute. Here's what comes next! 

Okay, now comes the part we were all dreading. The Goodbyes.

Eru: And unfortunately, not even I, The Great Eru/ Ilùvatar, can change it.

So Eru, you first. *Holds Glory*

Ilùvatar: Mellonea, Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta. Namaarie.

He said 'Friends, May your ways be green and golden. Farewell.' *sobs* No, no! You can't make him, not Glory! Not my Glory! *cries*

Glorfindel: Shh, *Huggles Amanda* Do not cry, mela. All will be fine. But I must say goodbye now.

Glorfindel: Mellonea en mellonamin. Diola lle! It has been my great pleasure in being allowed into these ANs, and I will miss you all greatly. Maybe someday those Nadorhuanrim at ff.net will lift the ban, but until then, Cormanmin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Vanya sulie naa namaarie, Tenna' ento lye omenta. *puts hand over his heart and bows*

He *sniff* said 'Mallonea en mallonamin'= Friends of my friend; 'Nadorhuanrim'= Cowardly dogs; 'Cormanmin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Vanya sulie naa namaarie Tenna' ento lye omenta'= My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, Fair winds and farewell until next we meet. *sob* They'll be checking in from time to time, so look for them. *Lets go of Elf-lord* 

Glorfindel and Eru: *Sob, sniff* *Walk off into the sunset*

*cries* Review and make me feel better! Amin delotha lle, ff.net!

If you want to be on a mailing list that will notify you when this story is updated tell me in a review, and leave me your e-mail address!

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva!

Amanda

**P.S.**

If you wan to see what the mark on Reona's shoulder is, go to my profile!


	7. Smartass Gods

Happy Thanksgiving all my loving and _forgiving _readers! And Hello to all my loving and _forgiving_ non-Thanksgiving celebrating readers! I know I said I would try and update every three days, but I had a major bout of writer's block! It took me forever to get over it. I'm so sorry! -Gets down on knees- Please, please, please, forgive me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to 'The Lord Of The Rings," it all belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. I do own all original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reona awoke back at the lake, between the two trees again. The first thing she did? Jump into the lake, fully clothed. The water hit her hot flesh and cooled her. She turned when she heard a chuckle coming from the bank.

"You find this funny?" She asked incredibly.

"Very much so… Elloth… I much like that name." The musical voice of Ilùvatar rang out.

"Glad to be here for your entertainment," she said dryly. Eru stuck out his hand and pulled her from the lake.

"All of you down on Arda entertain me..."

"I thought that the Valar was supposed to be all wise and noble and all."

"And I'm not?" he asked with a fake hurt look.

"No, you're a smart ass." she said, earning a laugh from the God.

"Do you not want to know why you came here?"

"Yes, why did I?"

"I brought you here." He said, handing her an apple.

"Couldn't you say, oh, I don't know. Find some way to bring me back here without killing me first?"

"You are not dead."

"Okay, without _almost _killing me?"

"Nay, it was your body that almost killed you, not I. I just took you from it so you would not suffer. You will be back after your body is better."

"So, why is it I'm having such a bad reaction to the venom? I mean I thought Elves heal better then humans?"

"They do, but you were not an Elf when you were bit, were you?"

"No…" she said slowly.

"Well, because of that, you will face the problems that a human would be face with."

"Will I always be like that? You know, be an elf but suffer the same problems a human would even though I'm an elf?" she paused, thought over what she just said, then asked, "Did that make any since what-so-ever?"

"None at all." He smiled cheekily, "but I do know what you meant. I am, after all, the all knowing Eru."

"Well, aren't we the humble one?" she muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her, he continued, "You will not suffer the burden of the human race at any time after this."

"Good… so… when do I go back?"

"Do you wish to leave my company so soon?" He fake pouted.

"Can I think about that for a minute?" He glared at her good-naturedly. "No, I was just wondering."

"Well, in that case, it will only be a few minutes. Time passes faster here then on Arda. Just, as you say, 'chill'." She snorted at his use of a slang phrase. It just sounded so weird coming from him. "Elloth… I like that name." He said from out of nowhere.

"You know…" She had to swallow the sarcastic reply.

"I think I shall call you that from now on." he leant back against one of the giant trees, motioning for 'Elloth' to do the same. She glared and turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance. She stood there for a bit before sitting down and leaning next to Eru. He smiled at her.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do in Middle Earth?"

"Whatever you wish."

"You're a lot of help." She muttered.

"I try."

"Are all gods smartasses like you?"

"No, just some."

"I think you have been watching me a little to much. I seem to be rubbing off on 'ya."

"Tell me about it." He said exasperatedly.

"Ha! There you go again!" There was silence for a while.

"You've never really seen a sunset until you've seen a sunset from here." He said to her as they sat and watched the last few rays of sun slip from the sky.

"I didn't think the sun set here."

"It does if I wish it to." The sky looked as if it were on fire. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, blues… they all mixed together to form one of the most breath taking sights Elloth had ever seen.

"Show off." She muttered. The God chuckled slightly. Silence again, then…

"He died too… did you know?" Ilùvatar asked.

"What? Who?" she asked confused.

"Glorifindel. He died also. If you need anything, or feel the need to talk to someone about what you went through, I'd suggest going to him."

"How did he die?"

"That is a question for him, not I, to answer if he so wishes to tell it." He paused for a moment. "It was a very brave and noble death."

"I'll remember that."

"It is almost time for you to go, Beleger," Eru said somewhat sadly.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course, you do have _my_ mark, after all." He said smugly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whenever you have need of me, I'll be there. Even if you do not see me, I'll always be there."

She wrinkled her nose a bit, "Not always I hope… that would just be creepy." She joked.

He smiled and looked at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She felt her self being pulled back.

"Goodbye, and thank you, so much." She hugged him. He was shocked at the display of affection for a moment, but then he returned the gesture.

"You are most welcome, my Elloth. I will be watching you." His voice faded away as Elloth was slowing reverting to her conscience state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beleger- Mighty One

I'm so sorry that was so short, but at least I got it out, right? Please forgive me. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out! I hate that it did, half of it has been sitting in my notebook since July, but I just couldn't finish the second half. Please forgive me.

Thank you to all my loyal readers…

Athena Diagon Cat; Fireside Sisters-Fear us; kimbly; Alahria Silvermoon; Jade, The Bad Twin; Melanie Greenleaf; kalika55; ouchie; UPDATE!!!!!!!!; moonshine44; Hi; Mademoiselle Morte; and last but not least ac. Thank you all!

Jade, The Bad Twin: Edan means Human.

If you want to be on a mailing list that will notify you when this story is updated tell me in a review, and leave me your e-mail address!

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva!

Amanda


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda stomps onto a stage lit with one single spotlight. In one hand she holds her laptop, the other a blowtorch... things couldn't be heading in a great direction.

"my **beepbeepbeepin**' computer **beeping** crashed and I had to **beepbeeping** erase everything on it and reinstall the **BeepbeepBEEPINGBEEPbeepbeep** software. But I didn't have the original **Beeping** disc, so I had to use a Gateway disk on my HP, and the **BEEPBEEPINGBEEPBEEPBEEP** sucks. I am saving up for a new one soon, but I have to pay 600 dollars to my brother, and I have to have money to live on, because I tried going hungry for a day, and I broke six hours through when my stomach wouldn't shut up... beside I have to do heavy lifting at my job... no food energy when lifting 50lb things BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! So my stories are on hold, but I have been writing like crazy on most of them. So things will get updated when I get a new comp." Takes a deep breath.

"So, look for more, and I will update things as I can." Bows. "Thank you."

"And Now, For The Main Event!" melts HP with blowtorch. "Thank you, Goodnight!"

Fade to black.


End file.
